peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 October 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-22 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Nirvana: About A Girl (album - MTV Unplugged In New York) Geffen GED 24727 *Four Brothers: Ndatova Muranda (album - Wachiveiko?) Gramma KSALP 147 *Voorhees: Kid Gloves (album - Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anger AWA 08 *Silver Jews: Trains Across The Sea (album - Starlite Walker) Domino WIGLP15 *Alex Empire: Destroyer (Pt. 2) (12" - Digital Hardcore EP) Digital Hardcore Recordings (DHR) DHR 1 *Atari Teenage Riot: Raver Bashing (split 7" with Alec Empire & Lucy Devils - Raver Bashing / Together For Never) Riot Beats RIOT BEATS 4 *Flyscreen: She Smokes She Drives And Writes Poetry (10" EP Dap Bag) Words Of Warning WOW40 *Fats Domino: Ain't That A Shame *Rip-Offs: Fed Up (album - Got A Record) Rip Off RIP OFF 006 *Banco De Gaia: Kincajou (12" - Trance Europe Express - Volume 3 (Preview)): Volume TEX 3 DJ *Meredith: Mirrors Mine (7" EP - Weird Music EP) Sticky STICKY 09 *Simon Joyner: I Went To Our Lady Of Perpetual Healing (album - The Cowardly Traveller Pays His Toll) Sing Eunuchs! EUNUCH 14 *Further: Summer Shorts (10" album - Grimes Golden) Fingerpaint FP 004 *Lafayette Thomas: unknown track (album - My Guitar Wants To Kill Your Mama) Lenox 1012 *Loop Guru: Part 6 - 5am Sunrise (The Third Chamber) North South GURU 100CD *Hamid Baroudi: Salama (Peace For All) (album - City No Mad) Barbarity / Vielklang *Donkey: Sunbeams And Moonshine (7" - Bustin' Nuts For Big Scorin') Guided Missile GUIDE 1 *Outlander: Shades Of Perception (v/a album - In Order To Dance 5) R & S RS 94036 CD *''5 also being the number of things that annoy John about the above CD...'' *Robert Wyatt: Locomotive (v/a album - Flotsam Jetsam) Rough trade R3112 *''This is a little something from Kenya where I like to think the CD is unknown...'' *Les Kilimambogo: August One Part 1 (cassette) Les Kilimambogo LES 9 *Done Lying Down: (I Thought...) (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 CD *Flaming Lips: Little Drummer Boy (album - Providing Needles For Your Balloons) Warner Bros. 2-45748 *Tom And Jerry: Who Kan Draw (12" - It's All Over) Tom & Jerry SHELL 010 *Man: Taking The Easy Way Out Again (album - Rhinos, Winos + Lunatics) BGO BGOCD208 *Autechre: Glitch (album - Amber) Warp WARPLP25 *''John has been educated in the pronunciation of the band but preferred his own version'' *Silver Jews: The Country Diary Of A Subway Conductor (album - Starlite Walker) Domino WIGLP15 *Denison/Kimball Trio: Cold Light Of Day (album - Walls In The City) Skin Graft GR16CD *Elevate: Stuntman Big Drag (album - Bronzee) The Flower Shop Recordings FLOWCD 001 *Luciano, Josey Wales and Charlie Chaplin: Rebel With A Cause (7") XTerminator File ;Name *Dat_061_JP_BFBS-941015+941022.mp3 ;Length *3:52:14 (from 1:57:00 ) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes